Carta de un desconocido
by metalosis.dragunov
Summary: En el Día de San Valentín, Abbey recibe una misteriosa y particularmente extensa carta de parte de un perfecto desconocido. Tratando de encontrar al autor del documento, la chica sólo puede estar segura de una cosa: jamás le habían escrito algo así.
1. Primer movimiento: La Entrega

**Renuncia:**

**Monster High y todos sus personajes y objetos relacionados son propiedad de Mattel Inc. NO del escritor de ésta historia.**

**¡Buenas noches damas y caballeros!**

**La Cía. Cinematográfica Dragunov se complace en presentar el día de hoy el cortometraje "Carta de un desconocido" filmado especialmente para estas fechas. El mismo está inspirado en la novela "Carta de una desconocida" del escritor austriaco Stefan Zweig (1881-1942), y la canción "Darkness" del álbum **_**Live**_** de la banda alemana de música gótica Lacrimosa.**

**Éste es el primer año que preparo algo para el día de San Valentín. No es necesario contarles lo que he hecho en los anteriores; basta decir que no han sido cosas buenas. Antes quiero aclarar que ésta NO es la secuela de mi novela "La Batalla de Costas del Cráneo". Dicha obra aún está en proceso de producción y espero publicarla antes de terminar este semestre. Entretanto, disfruten de ésta historia de amor entre una monstruita adolescente y su admirador secreto. **

***cuenta atrás cinematográfica* 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… **

**Primer movimiento: La entrega.**

_Mi corazón, mi amor  
__Una palabra, y me voy  
__Para quedarme  
__Yo creeré y rezaré  
__Para ver, para sentir  
__Para escuchar, para ser e irme.  
**Tilo Wolff**_

**Salem, Oregon, EEUU, 14 de febrero de 2013.** Lo que para muchas personas no pasa de ser un día sencillamente festivo, para los adolescentes es una fecha muy esperada. Especialmente para aquellos que apenas están comenzando a sentir esas primeras erupciones de hormonas y sentimientos que los mueven hacia el género opuesto. Los chicos preparan sus ahorros y su creatividad para sorprender a sus respectivas compañeras, mientras que ellas buscan con desespero algún indicio que les revele cuáles son las sorpresas que sus enamorados les tienen preparadas. Los corazones, las rosas, los chocolates, los animales de peluche y el color rojo van de aquí para allá en un auténtico frenesí de consumismo, romance, sentimientos, melosidad y un poco de falta de originalidad.

Pero no todo es amor ese día. Hay ciertos chicos y chicas que debido a una causa u otra están "solos" en esta fecha. Bien porque no han tenido suerte en el amor, porque han decidido aplazarlo, porque esa "persona especial" ya está con alguien más, porque la pareja está lejos y mil razones más. A ellos les queda el consuelo de que este día no sólo es para los enamorados, sino también para las amistades. Algunos compran pequeños detalles para que sus amigos solitarios no se sientan mal ese día; y otros simplemente dividen la fecha entre amigos y pareja, para no dejar a fuera a ninguno.

La preparatoria de Monster High no es la excepción. Una doncella de cabello rosado y piel clara camina apresuradamente por los pasillos de la escuela. La chica en cuestión lleva un brazalete magenta en la mano derecha y un anillo en forma de arco y flecha. Una falda blanca adornada con gráficos en forma de corazones y un patrón parecido a gotas de líquido chorreante se ciñe a su breve cintura. La parte superior de su vestido es de color rosa con un par de tirantes negros sobre los hombros. Un corazón en los labios, una trenza con la misma figura junto a su frente y un par de ojos azules iluminados por el festejo complementan aquella esbelta silueta.

Es C.A. Cupid, la consejera amorosa de la escuela. Su programa de radio es su manera de ayudar a los jóvenes monstruos en sus relaciones amorosas. Siendo la descendiente de Eros, el dios griego del amor, ¿quién mejor que ella para guiar a los corazones de aquellos adolescentes? El día de hoy Cupid tiene una tarea especialmente importante: hacer llegar las cartas de amor a todos y cada uno de sus destinatarios; cosa que en una escuela tan grande como Monster High no es tarea fácil. En realidad ella ofrece el servicio de correo amoroso durante todo el año, pero en este mes los buzones están particularmente saturados.

La chica no ha podido atender mucho sus clases el día de hoy; pero al tener un justificante de la directora Bloodgood a su favor, en lo único que tiene que preocuparse este día es en entregar la correspondencia. Si bien en la actual era de la internet los jóvenes optan por un correo electrónico o un mensaje a través de las redes sociales; muchos monstruos aún confían en los viejos métodos. Sobre todo porque a las chicas les resulta más romántica una carta escrita a mano que un mensaje virtual dejado en una computadora.

Apenas deteniéndose para respirar, Cupid va de un lado a otro de la escuela con un colorido buzón de cartón rojo en sus manos. Visita salones de clases, laboratorios, salas de cómputo, biblioteca, gimnasio y canchas deportivas en busca de aquellos que deseen mandar una carta. Los remitentes le entregan la correspondencia y ella se encarga de llevarla al destinatario. Las únicas condiciones para prestar el servicio son: 1.- Datos completos tanto del remitente como el destinatario, y 2.- Que la carta sea de amor o amistad, ya que si ésta contiene palabras de odio no será entregada. Y ella no necesita leer una carta para saber si es de amor, de odio, de rechazo o cualquier otra cosa: es una de sus habilidades el "ver" y percibir los sentimientos de los demás, aún cuando ellos intenten esconderlos por todos los medios posibles.

Al final de la jornada, con el servicio de correo cerrado y ya todas las cartas entregadas, Cupid suspira satisfecha y feliz de haber repartido todo ese amor por la escuela. Guarda su buzón en uno de los muebles de su cabina de radio y se dispone a irse a casa. De pronto, algo sobre la consola de audio llama su atención: un sobre grande y de color amarillo que espera ser entregado. La chica toma el objeto entre sus manos y se sorprende del peso y el volumen del mismo. Deben ser por lo menos una docena de hojas las que están escritas en su interior, y su sexto sentido detecta el calor ardiente del amor que éste contiene. Definitivamente es la carta más grande que ha visto hasta ahora en aquella escuela.

Cupid lee los datos del sobre y entonces entra en desconcierto. La información del remitente apunta a algún lugar al otro lado de la ciudad, cerca del campus de la Universidad Estatal de Oregon. "¿Un universitario?" se pregunta. Para confirmarlo, Cupid busca en internet el domicilio. "Esto sí que es raro" se dice luego de ver los resultados del rastreo: un edificio abandonado cerca del campus de la universidad. Y ni qué decir del nombre, que es tan extraño que más bien podría ser el pseudónimo o nombre de usuario de algún internauta. Al leer el destinatario crece aún más el desconcierto de la muchacha. La chica en cuestión y Cupid eran amigas desde hace mucho tiempo. La conocía relativamente bien y sabía que aquella no estaba muy interesada en relaciones de ese tipo, y menos aún con universitarios. Pero entonces ¿de quién era la carta? No lo sabía.

A punto de dejar el sobre junto con el resto de la correspondencia que no fue entregada por no cumplir con los requisitos, Cupid se detiene un momento a contemplarlo. Dentro de él debe haber una extraña mezcla de energías emocionales, pues además del calor del amor y las vibraciones de la pasión, su sexto sentido detecta algunas trazas de depresión en el fondo del documento. Hasta ese momento ella ha visto muy pocas cartas como aquella, así que ésa debe ser entregada a como dé lugar. Quienquiera que sea el autor, merece que su amada lea su carta luego de haber hecho tal esfuerzo para escribirla.

Con aquella decisión en la mente, Cupid toma el sobre junto con el resto de sus cosas y se marcha a entregar esa última carta para después irse a casa. Los pasillos de la escuela ya están vacios a esa hora. Apenas es media tarde y ya todos se han ido a disfrutar del resto del día con sus respectivas parejas. La chica busca en la entrada de la escuela a la destinataria de aquella carta, pero no la encuentra. Después recuerda el camino que aquella suele tomar para regresar a casa y pone rumbo hacia esa dirección.

Al cabo de unas cuantas cuadras la encuentra en una parada del autobús. Una silueta azul de cabello blanco con un vestido de figuras geométricas azules, rosas y negras espera junto al semáforo. Cupid se apresura y la llama por su nombre, a lo que la otra chica voltea para saludarla. Charlan brevemente en aquel lugar, ella le entrega el sobre a la destinataria y finalmente se despiden.

La receptora de la carta es una chica yeti llamada Abbey Bominable. Originaria de los Himalaya, Nepal, su familia la había enviado a estudiar a los Estados Unidos hacía poco más de dos años. El día de hoy no representa gran cosa para ella, ya que en su aldea de las montañas tal fecha no se festeja. El resto de sus amigas están con sus respectivos novios en algún lugar de la ciudad, mientras que ella está "soltera". Decide restarle importancia al asunto y dirigirse a casa a hacer tarea o ver una película para pasar el resto de la tarde.

El trayecto en el autobús transcurre de manera ordinaria. Al llegar a casa el lugar está solitario. "Seguro Sr y Sra. Bloodgood salir esta tarde" piensa. Debido al empleo de su padre, el resto de su familia no había podido mudarse a los Estados Unidos, y por eso ella vive con la directora de Monster High durante los meses de escuela.

Abbey entra a la habitación, deja el sobre encima de su escritorio y su mochila junto a él. Enciende la radio y sintoniza la estación de música clásica para relajarse. Una extraña melodía de piano, cadenciosa y lúgubre, comienza a salir de las bocinas del aparato. Ella no conoce al autor de tal pieza, pero inmediatamente decide que tiene que agregarlo a su biblioteca musical.

La chica toma la carta del escritorio, deshace el nudo de la tapa y extrae más o menos una docena de hojas blancas escritas a mano. Revisa los datos del sobre y por más que intenta recordar no puede dar con el rostro al que pertenece el nombre que está escrito en el lugar del remitente. El autor del documento es un perfecto desconocido para ella. Hojea las páginas y concluye que son bastante elegantes y sencillas para un alumno de preparatoria. En aquellos dos años en Monster High Abbey había recibido algunas cuantas cartas de amor, pero ninguna como aquella. La mayoría de las anteriores le habían llegado de parte de Heath Burns, un monstruo de fuego con quien había sostenido una relación que ahora sólo era parte de su pasado. Había visto tantas veces la escritura de él que ya no necesitaba de un grafólogo para saber que la letra de aquellas numerosas hojas no era la suya. Pero tampoco le pertenecía a ningún otro estudiante de su escuela. Los trazos son demasiado contundentes y claros como para ser de un adolescente; y tampoco hay perfume, ni corazones, ni la letra de alguna canción, ni dibujos, ni ningún otro de los adornos que ellos suelen utilizar en sus cartas de amor. Sólo letras y más letras.

Finalmente la chica decide dejar de lado su investigación respecto al autor de la carta y se dedica a leerla. Gira la perilla del aparato de radio para disminuir el volumen de la música y concentrarse en su lectura. Toma las hojas entre sus manos, se posa cómodamente sobre su cama y comienza a pasear sus ojos por las primeras líneas de aquel documento...

**Reviews and comments are welcome in English too!**


	2. Segundo Movimiento: La Carta

**Segundo Movimiento: La carta.**

_¿Puedo hablar?¿puedo conversar?  
__¿puedo recostar mi cabeza en ti?  
__¿Puedo elegir?¿puedo decir te amo?  
**Tilo Wolff**_

Hola Abbey:

Seguramente tú no me reconoces. No sabes quién soy, y quizá ni siquiera sabes que existo. No creo que me recuerdes, pero con toda seguridad yo a ti sí te recuerdo. Siempre te recordaré. Lo haré hasta el día de mi muerte. Te llevaré siempre en el corazón, porque te amo. Lo hago desde el día en que te conocí. Es un día que tú recuerdas, pero tal vez no por las mismas razones por las que yo lo hago.

Era una típica mañana fría en el aeropuerto de Moscú. Yo era un estudiante universitario que regresaba de un semestre de intercambio en la Universidad Estatal. Miré al resto de la gente que estaba en esa sala y entonces tu figura brotó de entre los abrigos y las maletas. Supongo que lo que más llamó mi atención fue tu cabello blanco. Supe que debías ser alguien especial, porque los humanos no tenemos un cabello blanco y un cuerpo tan enérgico al mismo tiempo.

Hasta ese día yo había visto muy pocos monstruos. Acaso alguno que otro vampiro u hombre lobo en mi escuela. A pesar de que las distintas organizaciones anti discriminación del mundo hacen sus esfuerzos para unir a monstruos y humanos a favor del bien común, aún les falta mucho por hacer.

Cuando me uní a la fila para abordar el avión, pensé que eras una de esas personas desconocidas a las que uno solamente ve una vez en su vida, así que me dediqué a mirarte ocasionalmente para conservar tu recuerdo. Llevabas puestas unas botas árticas blancas, un par de pantalones grises de estilo militar, un largo abrigo de lana blanca y un ushanka gris sobre tu cabeza. Tus manos azules iban enfundadas en guantes de dedos cortados y se asomaban por debajo de las mangas, sosteniendo una cartera con un pasaporte y una gran maleta azul.

En un instante, tus ojos se encontraron con los míos mientras buscaban la puerta asignada. Comenzaste a caminar hacia mí y me estremecí ante la posibilidad de que te hubieras molestado conmigo por mirarte de aquella forma. Cuando te formaste en la misma fila que yo, apenas unas personas detrás de mí, tuve una extraña mezcla de emociones: alegría, porque tomarías el mismo avión que yo; terror, porque no sabía lo que sucedería; e intriga, porque yo nunca tuve tanta suerte.

En ese entonces, a mis veinte años yo solamente había estado enamorado dos veces de un par de chicas a las que jamás me atreví a dirigir palabra. Pero ahora, mientras te escribo esto, puedo decir con toda seguridad que tú eres la única a la que he amado.

Te perdí de vista durante el proceso de revisión del equipaje. Supuse que viajarías en otra clase, así que me resigné a no verte más y fui a mi asiento. Me disponía a colocarme los auriculares de mi aparato de música cuando apareciste en la puerta del avión. Le mostraste tu boleto a la azafata y ella señaló en dirección del pasillo. Caminaste por entre los asientos y te detuviste justo junto al mío. El luminoso morado de tus ojos se posó sobre los números de los lugares y tu cabeza se movió corroborando la información de tu boleto.

Cuando bajaste la mirada y la posaste sobre mí, me sentí estar de nuevo ante la aurora boreal. Absorto en la contemplación de tu rostro, no alcancé a entender lo que me preguntaste sino hasta la segunda vez que lo hiciste. Fue entonces que me levanté y amablemente te cedí mi lugar en la ventana, que en realidad era el tuyo.

Cuando me senté junto a ti comencé a temblar. No sabía muy bien si era de los nervios o del extraño frío que emanaba de la gargantilla azul que colgaba de tu cuello. Al parecer notaste mi malestar, pues enseguida la tomaste y la guardaste en tu bolsillo, haciendo aumentar un poco la temperatura de aquel lugar.

Y a pesar de aquel gesto, tu fría expresión me hacía pensar que tal vez estuvieras incómoda por mi manera de verte minutos atrás en la sala de espera. Decidí alejar mis ojos de ti y esperar que el viaje no fuera muy largo para no importunarte mucho con mi presencia.

Durante las siguientes horas, mi mente sucumbió ante una tormenta de preguntas. ¿Quién eras? ¿qué clase de monstruo eras? ¿de dónde venías? ¿a dónde ibas? ¿cuál sería tu nombre? Y más aún ¿por qué de pronto me mostraba tan interesado en ti? ¿sería acaso posible para un humano enamorarse de un monstruo? No lo sabía, pero algo me decía que estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

**II**

Imaginé mil nombres para ti. Alemanes, noruegos, escandinavos, finlandeses y suecos. Definitivamente debías haber nacido en algún lugar de Europa del este. Al final decidí que debías ser rusa, a juzgar por la manera en que te dirigiste a la azafata cuando te preguntó por tus preferencias para la comida.

Por la tarde, durante la puesta de sol, tu mirada escapó por la ventana y se posó en algún punto entre el cielo y el mar. Temiendo que me descubrieras, voltee hacia la claraboya y acompañé por un instante a tus ojos en su paseo por el atardecer. Jamás he visto yo joya más hermosa que el reflejo dorado del sol sobre tus dulces córneas.

Fue esa la primera vez que contemplé tu rostro con detenimiento. Dos cejas de color cárdeno como los pétalos del rododendro enmarcaban tus ojos con un par de curvas logarítmicas simétricamente perfectas. La sangre que corría debajo de tu piel teñía tus mejillas y la punta de tu nariz de un ligero color morado glacial. Miré tus labios y me sorprendí al encontrar a esos dos pequeños colmillos saliendo de debajo como los pistilos de una flor morada.

Supongo que debiste haber sentido mi mirada acariciando tus pómulos, pues en un instante volteaste y clavaste tu vista en mí como un carámbano cayendo de un árbol. Maravillado por mi visión de ti y el atardecer, no tuve idea de tu contacto visual sino hasta un segundo después. Giré inmediatamente mi cabeza al otro lado, tratando de escapar de la avalancha de tus ojos y rogando al mismo tiempo por otra oportunidad para verlos.

La noche cayó y junto con ella el sueño. Las sobrecargos entregaron las almohadas y las luces de aquella sala se debilitaron. Sólo quedó el leve zumbido del aire presurizado en los ductos del techo. Tú te cubriste con tu abrigo, reclinaste el asiento y te acomodaste para tratar de conciliar un poco de sueño, mirando lejos de mí.

Tímidamente fui de nuevo a mirarte. Te veías tan tranquila mientras dormías, que en ese momento pensé: ¿Cómo podría alguien llamarle monstruo a una criatura tan bella como tú? Jamás lo entendería. Contemplé tu pelo blanco cayendo por tu espalda como una cascada de nieve. El mechón lila y el azul corrían también como un par de ríos de luz por entre un prisma de hielo. Miré la fina piel azulina de tus manos y me sorprendió la similitud de su tinte con la de los glaciares de los mares del norte. Las garras de tus dedos las hacían parecer un par de copos de caprichoso diseño. "Seguramente esas manos podrían cuidar de mi corazón" me dije al verlas.

Tu cuerpo dibujaba sutiles curvas por debajo de tu abrigo. Si fueras humana tal vez estarías en la adolescencia, pero yo ignoraba tantas cosas de ustedes que no podría estimar tu edad con sólo verte. Retiré rápidamente mi mirada de tus ondulaciones. Temía que despertaras y me encontraras contemplándote. Temía que descubrieras el amor manando de mis ojos. Yo jamás tendría malas intenciones contigo, pero tenía miedo de tu reacción.

Fue entonces que me decidí a convertirme en el guardián de tus sueños de aquella noche. Mientras te vigilaba, descubrí la mitad de tu boleto emergiendo de uno de los bolsillos de tu abrigo. Y ahí comencé a pensar. Quería saber tu nombre. Necesitaba saber al menos eso de ti, pero era muy probable que no reuniera el valor para preguntártelo directamente. Tu fría presencia me intimidaba. En ese momento supe que tu nombre debía estar escrito en tu boleto, y que ésa era mi última oportunidad, pues al día siguiente llegaríamos a Portland y jamás te volvería a ver.

Con una maniobra digna del mejor carterista y con un atrevimiento increíble para mi persona, saqué el boleto de tu bolsillo. No te imaginas la alegría que sentí al ver las dos palabras escritas sobre el papel: "Abbey Bominable". Desde ese momento tu nombre me pareció el más bello del mundo, la mejor combinación de letras que se haya escrito en la historia ¡Qué hermosa manera de llamar a una persona igual de bella!

Desde entonces dejé de pensar en ti como en un monstruo. Tú debías ser incluso más humana que muchas de las personas que conocía. Una chica tan preciosa no debería ser etiquetada de esa manera.

Tan rápido como lo extraje devolví el ticket a tu bolsillo. Me recosté en el asiento y jugué por un momento con uno de los mechones blancos que escapaban de debajo de tu abrigo. Te miré por última vez antes de dormirme, como asegurándome de que mis ojos engulleran cada fotón que emanara de ti. Quería retenerte en mi mente para siempre; quería estar contigo en mis sueños esa noche y todas las que vinieran.

Y entonces, como correspondiendo a mis anhelos, un capricho de tu sueño te hizo girarte hacia mí en busca de una posición más cómoda para tu descanso. Jamás hasta ese momento había estado yo tan cerca de una chica, así que aquello me sobresaltó bastante. Al encontrar tu rostro frente al mío y embriagarme con el gélido perfume de tu aliento sólo pude estar consciente de una cosa: mi corazón sería tu esclavo por el resto de mis días.

**III**

Las siguientes fueron horas de sueño intermitente. Mi cuerpo estaba cansado del viaje, pero yo quería seguir observándote porque sabía que ni siquiera en sueños serías tan bella como en persona. Al cerrar los ojos me sentía nadando en el océano azul de tu piel, sumergiéndome en tu esencia y buscando el camino a tu corazón.

Pero no podría. En ningún momento de todas esas horas mostraste interés alguno en mí. Yo quería hablarte; quería escuchar tu voz dirigirse hacia mí; quería ver mis ojos reflejados en los tuyos; quería dejar de ser un viajero más y convertirme en alguien especial así como tú lo eras para mí. Morí muchas veces esa noche. De cuando en cuando me despertaba y al mirarte junto a mí los límites entre sueño y realidad comenzaban a difuminarse.

Por la mañana, cuando la tibia luz de sol comenzó a filtrarse por las ventanillas, me encontré a mí mismo de cara a tu rostro. Lo contemplé aprovechando la claridad de la mañana y me dije a mí mismo: "¡Qué feliz sería si pudiera despertarte con un beso! Seguro eso curaría mi vieja distimia."

Y entonces un milagro sucedió. Respondiendo al llamado del sol que emergía en el horizonte atlántico, tu cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente para sacudirse del sopor de la noche. Tus ojos se abrieron como dos estrellas que aparecen sobre el firmamento y parpadearon un par de veces. Me sumergí en ellos como en un lente de agua dulce y me dejé llevar por sus corrientes. Una ligera sonrisa brotó de tus labios y entonces quedé paralizado. Mi corazón rompió en ese momento su prisión de hielo y te dijo "Buenos días" de la manera más amable y cálida que pudo. Tú respondiste casi de la misma manera y entonces él estalló de alegría.

Después de aquello sólo hubo conversaciones breves y sencillas. De alguna manera me armé de valor para hablarte, pero debido a mi falta de habilidades sociales no pude hacer realmente gran cosa. Te pregunté por tu nombre y tú por el mío, pero estoy casi seguro de que ya no lo recuerdas, porque incluso tuviste dificultades para pronunciarlo. Entre otras cosas supe que eras nepalesa, que habías vivido en Rusia durante los últimos seis años y que ahora ibas camino a los Estados Unidos para estudiar en una nueva escuela.

Cuando me dijiste que te instalarías en Salem mi alma se iluminó de gozo. Yo era un estudiante de la Universidad Estatal de Oregon en el segundo año de su carrera. Atendía el campus universitario de esa ciudad, por lo que era muy probable que te encontrara frecuentemente por aquella urbe.

No atiné a saber nada más de ti. La comunicación que hubo entre nosotros pareció más bien una sesión de preguntas y respuestas que una conversación casual. Y era yo el que preguntaba, pues tu única duda sobre mí fue mi nombre. Supuse que lo preguntaste solamente por cortesía, o que eras igual o más tímida que yo.

A pesar de tu gentileza al responder mis dudas, no me atreví a cuestionarte acerca de la especie de monstruo a la que pertenecías. Temía que te molestaras, que no te gustaran esa clase de etiquetas o que te hiciera sentir incómoda; así que guardé silencio el resto del viaje.

Quería conocerte más. Deseaba saber tus gustos sobre música, arte, cine, literatura, gastronomía y todo aquello que algún día pudiera compartir contigo. Quería saber qué se ocultaba bajo el hielo y la nieve.

No tuve la fortuna ni el valor para solicitarte tu número telefónico, dirección de correo electrónico o cuenta en las redes sociales. Tampoco te ofrecí los míos para no parecer un acosador.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, bajé del avión siguiendo la escarcha que caía de la nube de tu cabellera. Caminamos juntos hasta la entrega de equipajes, recogimos nuestras maletas y nos despedimos. "Adiós" dijiste mientras te enfilabas a la salida. "Adiós" te dije mirándote y sintiendo que era para siempre "gracias" y ya no alcanzaste a escucharme.

**IV**

Al llegar a casa esa noche, mi corazón no cabía en sí de gozo. Mis padres creyeron que era debido a que estaba de regreso. Y en parte tenían razón, pero ellos no sabían que era más bien por tí por quien yo estaba así de feliz. Mis viejos realmente se sorprendieron al verme en aquel estado de alegría, pues estaban más acostumbrados a mi actitud seria y reservada. Ese día besé a mi madre y la abracé como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía; quizá por eso pareció darse cuenta del suvenir de sentimientos con el que llegué.

Esa noche me consagré a la música, los sueños y tu recuerdo. Arrullado por las notas de un piano, me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo como si fueran los tuyos. Te contaría lo que vi esa noche mientras dormía, pero lo he olvidado de la misma manera que todos olvidamos lo sueños al despertar. De lo único que estoy seguro es de que tú estabas ahí. Ese día volví a soñar. Dejé de tener noches vacías de imágenes, noches en las que sólo dormía. Dejé también de tener pesadillas y pude descansar tranquilo. Porque aunque tú eres una monstruita, y los monstruos habitan las pesadillas; un sueño contigo jamás podría ser considerado un mal sueño.

En esos primeros días de escuela, una duda me atacaba más que las preguntas de mis profesores: ¿de qué especie eras? Decidí que lo mejor era investigar en la biblioteca de la facultad. Revisé todos los estantes, repasé los lomos de muchos libros e hice seis búsquedas en el catálogo electrónico, pero no encontré nada sobre monstruos. Acaso un artículo acerca de una piedra mística llamada crionita en una de las revistas de divulgación científica de la hemeroteca. Finalmente vencí mi vergüenza y le pregunté a la bibliotecaria. Ella me dijo que si buscaba información sobre monstruos el mejor lugar era internet.

Seguí su consejo, tomé una de las computadoras y tras unos pocos segundos parecía que había encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Di con una página que parecía contener un catálogo de todas las especies del mundo. Ingresé unas cuantas palabras clave y al final recibí una lista de cinco especies. Las revisé de una por una y finalmente concluí que debías ser una yeti, pues toda tu fisonomía coincidía con la de ellos: cabello blanco, piel azul claro, garras en lugar de uñas, colmillos sobresaliendo de la mandíbula inferior, estatura alta y musculatura densa y desarrollada. Sólo faltaba agregar "belleza surrealista" a aquella lista de cualidades.

Según el documento, ustedes tienen un ciclo de vida muy similar al de los humanos. Presentamos aproximadamente la misma esperanza de vida, por lo que fácilmente tú y yo habríamos podido llevar una vida de pareja normal. De acuerdo a los datos de la página nuestras especies son genéticamente compatibles, y además había casos documentados de emparejamientos exitosos. Pero ¿qué tan exitoso podría llegar a ser lo nuestro? O más bien ¿lo mío?

En el avión tú mostraste relativamente poco interés en conocerme. No me hiciste ninguna pregunta sobre mí, aunque accediste a contestar las que yo te hice. Tu despedida pareció más bien ser un acto de cortesía que un adiós verdadero. ¡Oh! Supongo que eres otra de esas diosas de las que sólo nos enamoramos los hombres tímidos y solitarios; ésos que estamos siempre escondidos detrás de un libro, una calculadora o dentro de un laboratorio. Porque en verdad eres una diosa. Una diosa yeti del hielo.

El semestre siguió avanzando. Los meses se fueron y junto con ellos mi control sobre la situación. Mis sentimientos por ti aumentaban cada día y yo no sabía qué hacer con ellos. A diferencia del resto de los mortales yo no tenía muchos contactos sociales con los que pudiera asesorarme. No tenía un confidente a quien confiarle mis emociones, así que a falta de una válvula de alivio, la presión se fue acumulando en mi interior.

Te veía todos los días. Al menos dentro de mi cabeza. Te soñaba varias noches al mes e incluso escribía mis sueños en una libreta, sólo para quemar después sus hojas por ser simples ilusiones vacías. Te imaginaba caminando por los pasillos de la facultad con tus libros en la mano y charlando con tus amigas. Sabía que quizá aún eras muy joven como para ir a la universidad, pero me gustaba verte ahí.

Podría llegar a decirse que te habías convertido en mi adicción, pero yo no lo veía de esa manera. Efectivamente pasaba muchas de mis horas pensando en ti, pero yo no calificaría mis sentimientos como una obsesión. Las adicciones y las obsesiones son malas; trastornos de la mente que aumentan exponencialmente una necesidad hasta llegar a la dependencia. Sin embargo, a diferencia de éstos desórdenes, mi amor por ti me había traído muchas cosas buenas: mi vieja distimia por fin parecía curarse, mis ganas de hablar con la gente reaparecieron, dejé un poco de lado mi visión pesimista del mundo e incluso mi promedio escolar pareció mejorar. Definitivamente tú debías ser la cura de mis males.

**V**

Cuando el siguiente semestre comenzó en el mes de febrero, estaba resignado a no verte otra vez. Para ese entonces ya el único amigo que tenía sabía de mis sentimientos por ti. Al principio le pareció una locura, pero como universitario ejemplar supo respetarme. No le dije tu nombre, para que no fuera a buscarte. Cuando me preguntó qué fue lo que vi en ti, no le respondí nada, por temor a que él también fuese a enamorarse. Primero insistió en saber tu nombre, pero cuando comprendió que yo no quería decir mi secreto, me dejó en paz.

A principios de semestre fui enviado a trabajar a la biblioteca pública de la ciudad como parte de mis horas de servicio social en la universidad. Me encantan los libros casi tanto como me gustas tú, así que ese fue uno de los mejores lugares a los que me pudieron haber mandado. Y fue precisamente ahí en la biblioteca donde aprendí a apreciar el curioso entramado de los hilos del amor.

Cierto día estaba yo acomodando algunos cuantos volúmenes del área de física cuando, en una especie de acto reflejo, lancé mi mirada hacia la entrada del recinto. Me quedé paralizado durante unos segundos cuando descubrí tu inconfundible silueta azul parada en aquella puerta. Una explosión de mi corazón me hizo reaccionar justo cuando el libro de mecánica cuántica que tenía entre mis manos comenzaba a escaparse. Mi órgano cardiaco se convirtió en un revolucionado motor de competencia al tiempo que una tormenta de electrones estremecía mi cerebro y todos los músculos de mi cuerpo. No lo podía creer. Ahí estabas otra vez, parada en la entrada de aquella biblioteca, más o menos a la misma distancia que cuando te vi por primera vez en el aeropuerto de Moscú.

Tú y tu amiga hablaron un momento con la bibliotecaria y luego ella les señaló en la dirección en que yo me encontraba. Ese fue mi día de suerte, pues yo era el único asistente en todo el edificio. Ustedes dos se dirigieron hacia mí y mis nervios comenzaron a traicionarme. Traté de fingirme ocupado con los libros para que no notaras el temblor de mis piernas.

Ustedes se acercaron, me saludaron cortésmente y me explicaron que el motivo de su visita era una tarea escolar. Lo anterior lo explicó tu amiga, quien obviamente era un poco más comunicativa, pero era a ti a quien yo miraba. Luego tú me dijiste que necesitabas que te diera un recorrido por la biblioteca.

Tu amiga parecía ya conocer el lugar, porque no necesitó de mi ayuda para iniciar la excursión. Yo simplemente me limité a decirte que me acompañaras. Te mostraste algo sorprendida cuando escuchaste que te llamé por tu nombre. Aún no alcanzo a entender por qué en ese momento no me preguntaste cómo es que lo sabía. Supongo que, dado mi aspecto poco amenazador de ratón de biblioteca, no le diste a ese hecho mayor importancia que la de una simple coincidencia.

Caminé junto a ti por la biblioteca hablándote acerca de los libros y el sistema de clasificación que teníamos. Me expresaba de la manera más clara que mis nervios me permitían, esperando que recordaras mi voz y la conectaras con el recuerdo del "pasajero del vuelo 576 Moscú-Nueva York-Salem". Pero por alguna razón no me recordaste, así que me resigné a comenzar de nuevo como "el chico de la biblioteca".

Aún recuerdo la caricia de tus palabras en mis oídos cuando me hacías preguntas acerca de los libros y su temática. Me había enamorado también de tu vibrante acento ruso. Te respondí todas tus dudas con la mayor claridad posible, pero eran solamente preguntas técnicas. Nada acerca de mí.

El recorrido terminó y tú y tu amiga se retiraron a una de las mesas a escribir su informe. Yo me volví de nuevo a mi labor de acomodar libros, no sin antes reiterarles mi ayuda en caso de cualquier duda.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos me oculté detrás de los estantes y te miré tímidamente por encima de los libros. Tu mano azul hacía bailar la pluma sobre el papel y yo me imaginaba a la mía bailando con ella. Nunca fui yo especialmente afecto a la danza, pero contigo y por ti sería capaz de aprenderme el "Danubio Azul" completo.

Y así, mis fantasías con el vals de Strauss consumieron aquellos veinte minutos. Tú y tu amiga guardaron sus cosas en sus mochilas y se retiraron. Ambas agradecieron a la bibliotecaria las atenciones recibidas, pero tú olvidaste que había sido yo quien más te había ayudado. No te culpo. Seguramente tenías tantas cosas por hacer en la escuela y en tu casa, que el ajetreo del día te ha distraído de despedirte de tu asistente. Cuando te vi alejarte, hice a un lado los libros y me dirigí hacia la puerta sólo para verte caminar. Te miré hasta que te convertiste en una pluma azul flotando sobre el horizonte de concreto. Diste vuelta en una esquina y yo te sentí desaparecer para siempre. Otra vez.

**VI**

Después de que te fuiste terminé de acomodar los libros lo más rápido que pude y fui a la sección de literatura de la biblioteca. Quería encontrar algo que me diera un buen tema de conversación para la próxima vez que vinieras. Y también quería algo que fuera un poco sugerente, para que tu intuición femenina curioseara acerca de mis verdaderas intenciones.

Recorrí los títulos con mi vista y me detuve en uno de los libros más románticos que pude haberme encontrado en aquel lugar: Las Rimas de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. Mis defectuosos ojos devoraron las primeras páginas como un par de niños a un tazón de dulces, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar ese poema que fuera un flechazo directo a tu corazón de hielo.

Cuando logré calmarme un poco, me detuve en un pequeño poema marcado con el número XIII. El escrito hablaba de una chica con pupilas azules. ¡Oh, alma de mi alma! Aún con la grandilocuencia de aquellas palabras no creo que los ojos de aquella moza hayan sido como los tuyos, pero debo reconocerle a Bécquer el haber sabido encontrar la manera perfecta de describir la noble belleza de tus pupilas. Definitivamente él tiene razón: tus ojos son como el mar, como las violetas, y como el cielo de la tarde.

Leí algunos cuantos poemas más y concluí que perfectamente podría comprarte un ejemplar de las Rimas y regalártelo; diciéndote que te dedico todas ellas. Pero ¡Ay! no sé qué día tuvo la dicha de verte nacer, ni mucho menos con qué clase de pretexto aceptarías un regalo de un extraño como yo.

Continué revisando los libros de aquel estante y me topé con la "Carta de una desconocida" de Zweig. Lo abrí con curiosidad, leí la primera página y a partir de ahí no pude detenerme. Mi amor por ti es exactamente igual al de la desconocida: oculto, oscuro, invisible, incondicional, algo enfermizo, irracional, fuerte, acogedor en momentos, solitario en otros, pero definitivamente puro y desinteresado. Tan desinteresado que no me importa que yo para ti no exista. Tú existes para mí y eso me basta para ser feliz. Mucho tiempo después, cuando lo terminé, sentí el mismo temblor en mis manos que el protagonista luego de leer la carta.

En ese momento una pregunta estalló dentro de mí: ¿Y si yo terminaba igual que la desconocida? ¿y si jamás dejaba de ser para ti "el pasajero" o "el bibliotecario"? ¿y si moría sin conocerte, sin que supieras mi nombre? ¿y si lo único que llegases a conocer de mí fueran un montón de hojas escritas a mano?

A partir de ese momento éstas dudas se convirtieron en mis demonios. Y hoy, mientras lees estas líneas, estoy viviendo mi peor pesadilla. Estoy muriendo. Todo el horror se ha desatado sobre mí y sólo tú puedes liberarme.

**VII**

Ha pasado un año desde que te vi por primera vez. A estas alturas recordarte se ha convertido en mi actividad favorita. No tengo fotografías tuyas. Las únicas imágenes que llevo de ti están en mi mente. A veces convierto mis ojos en proyectores cinematográficos y plasmo auténticas películas de amor en la solitaria pared blanca de mi habitación. A través de esas cintas vivo todo lo que jamás viviré contigo en un lugar que no existe; lleno de sentimientos imposibles.

Durante meses creí que después de tu visita a la biblioteca no volvería a saber nada de ti, pero eso cambió una fresca tarde de otoño. Ese día salí de la facultad especialmente abrumado por los exámenes. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza así que decidí dar una caminata para despejar la mente. No sé exactamente en qué momento mis pies comenzaron a llevarme en dirección al centro comercial. Entré y el complejo estaba más o menos lleno a esa hora.

Vagué por entre los pasillos y las tiendas durante varios minutos hasta detenerme frente a un café. Miré por un momento por encima de las mesas pensando en la idea de entrar y ordenar algo cuando detecté una inconfundible silueta azul en un rincón del lugar. Al principio no lo pude creer. Limpié mis anteojos un par de veces hasta que terminé totalmente de reconocerte: ahí estabas, rodeada de un reducido grupo de amigas que charlaban animadamente entre sí y contigo.

Me aparté rápidamente y salí al estacionamiento para reponerme un poco del sobresalto. Miré el reloj de mi bolsillo y sopesé las opciones que tenía: podía irme y conformarme con esos pocos segundos de ti, o podía quedarme y espiarte tímidamente desde la barra. Quería verte porque no sabía cuándo volvería a tener la oportunidad; quería estar contigo pero seguramente tus amigas te tendrían bien protegida. Si me descubrías no sé qué clase de problemas tendría contigo, pero a fin de cuentas ya no tenía mucho que perder.

Entré al café como no queriendo hacerlo y me instalé en la mesa más apartada desde la que aún pudiera verte, lo que me dejó una barrera de más de diez metros y muchas sillas tras las que ocultarme. Mis piernas me temblaban tanto que creí que romperían las baldosas del piso como un par de compactadores de los que se usan en la construcción. Ordené un expresso y saqué mi libro de cálculo para tratar de esconderme tras el estudio de los números.

Durante los siguientes treinta y cinco minutos jugué contigo al cazador y la presa. Sí, claro, como si yo tuviera lo que hace falta para que te sientas cazada. Seguro si te lo propusieras me sacarías un buen susto con ese par de colmillos que brotan de tu boca. Y no es que me causen repugnancia, sino que a una parte de mí le asusta lo que puedas hacer con ellos. En realidad amo tus pequeños colmillos. Parecen un pequeño par de dulces de menta esperando que alguien los tome para su deleite. No imaginas la de veces que he pensado cómo será recibir un beso aderezado con ellos. Seguro mucho mejor de lo que puedo imaginar.

Y te seguí mirando desde atrás de los límites y las integrales. Casi podría asegurar que tú en ningún momento sentiste mi mirada, Abbey. Yo siempre he sido un fantasma en vida, un espectro social; así que es raro que la gente se percate de mi presencia. Los profesores no recuerdan mi nombre y mis compañeros siempre me lo cambian. Es relativamente "normal" que tú no me recuerdes, así que muy probablemente en ese momento tendría que volver a intentarlo como "el intelectual del café".

Algunas cuantas veces tuve la suficiente suerte como para que nuestros vectores visuales se cruzaran, pero fui más bien yo el que buscaba la luz de tus ojos con el desespero de un navegante que busca una estrella en una noche nublada. Y cuando los veía, eran exactamente así: dos luceros violetas que saltaban de nube en nube, de idea en idea.

La cacería terminó. Tú y tus amigas pagaron la cuenta y se despidieron de la mesera, quien parecía conocerlas bien. Creo que una de ellas se dio cuenta de mi juego de miradas, porque al salir te hizo una seña y tú volteaste fugazmente hacia mí. Me aterroricé de nuevo con el pensamiento de que pudieses estar molesta conmigo y me sentí acorralado ante la posibilidad de que vinieras a reclamármelo. Yo nunca había sido la clase de chico a la que las chicas llamarían "tigre" así que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo iba a enfrentarte si venías a mí. Para mi suerte no hiciste más que restarle importancia al asunto y seguir tu camino.

Te vi partir otra vez, pero en esta ocasión no sentí que era para siempre. Con una osadía impropia de mi persona, justo como cuando saqué el boleto de tu abrigo para saber tu nombre, le pregunté a la dependiente sobre la frecuencia con la que ustedes visitaban el lugar. Ella me dijo que iban cada viernes, más o menos a la misma hora después de clases.

Desde ese día, cada viernes del semestre volví a ese café con un libro diferente. Volvía para leerte a ti y al cielo de tus ojos.

**VIII**

Abbey, oh Abbey. Mi dulce y querida Abbey. ¡Cuánto disfruto escribiendo tu nombre! Pero lo disfruto más cuando lo tengo entre los labios a punto de pronunciarlo. Se me antoja como un caramelo de diversos ingredientes que al juntarse producen un sabor increíble. Podría tomar las letras de tu nombre y formar un anagrama, pero no sabría igual en mi voz.

Bien lo dijo Dostoievski: "Un instante de felicidad no basta para toda la vida". Apenas iban a completarse tres semanas desde que te encontré por primera vez en ese café cuando comprobé en primera persona la veracidad de esa teoría.

Era la misma hora que de costumbre: tarde de un viernes después de clases. Estaba disfrutando de un capuchino con ecuaciones diferenciales cuando te vi entrar. En ese momento uno de mis miedos más profundos respecto a ti se me apareció como un frío fantasma en medio de un bosque invernal. Me congelé ante aquella visión. El agua disuelta en mi sangre formó cristales que rasparon las paredes de mis venas como si de pronto alguien me hubiese inyectado una dosis de vidrio molido. Mi corazón se detuvo y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que quedarme mirando.

Ahí estabas, con toda la belleza de un narciso en la nieve, tomada de la mano con un tipo alto de piel pálida, cabello de encendedor y un aspecto que te hacía pensar que acababa de bajarse de una motocicleta deportiva. La sola imagen removió el vidrio de mis arterias: los dos sobre una máquina de dos ruedas, contigo abrazándolo para librarte un poco del vértigo de la velocidad. No sé cómo pude soportar el momento en que ustedes dos entraron al café y se sentaron en la mesa.

Él lucía imponente, atlético, sociable, extrovertido y talentoso; en fin, todo aquello que yo no soy y que les encanta a las chicas. Parecía una estrella de rock. "Quizá hasta sabe tocar y tiene una banda" pensé antes de que otra imagen saltara a mi mente: tú disfrutando de la música de su grupo al tiempo que él te cantaba al más puro estilo hard rock de Aerosmith. Parecía uno de esos sujetos de aventura, deporte y música que llevan vidas por demás interesantes.

Tú, por otro lado, eras la misma de siempre. Conservabas tu faceta de chica seria, fuerte y formal; ahora alternada con la de novia adolescente. Definitivamente eras feliz a su lado. No te había visto sonreír así en mucho tiempo. O más bien nunca, ni siquiera con el mejor chiste de tus amigas. Debía ser por él. Sí, definitivamente era por él. La forma en que le mirabas, tus expresiones al hablar, la modulación de tu voz y el resto de cosas que hacías coincidían perfectamente con las del noviazgo juvenil. Era seguro que estabas enamorada de él.

Habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de que hicieras eso conmigo o mientras pensabas en mí. Tal vez incluso habría vendido mi alma, pero seguramente nadie la querría en el deplorable estado en el que estaba. Tenía más jirones que la ropa de un indigente y estaba más gastada que la suela de los zapatos de un corredor, y eso que apenas pasaba de los veinte años. La he tratado muy mal desde que mi madre se fue a ese lugar del que no vuelve nadie. Ninguna otra persona la podía cuidar como ella, por eso ahora la visto de sombras para que no la vean. Tenía en mi corazón la esperanza de que tú pudieses repararla, pero ahora podía ver como todo aquello se hacía pedazos ante mis ojos.

Y morí de nuevo. En uno de esos ácidos minutos que caían del reloj industrial que estaba sobre el mostrador, ustedes dos comenzaron a acercarse el uno al otro en un movimiento que no anticipaba sino el tiro de gracia sobre los retazos de mis sueños que ahora yacían en el piso de aquel lugar. Lo besaste. Aparté la vista y ya ni siquiera tuve fuerzas para desear ser yo el que estuviera contigo y no él. Traté de esconderme tras una derivada, pero no conseguí escapar del estallido de tus labios al separarse del los suyos. Ese sonido, mitad aire y mitad carne, llegó hasta mis oídos y destrozó mis tímpanos como si fuesen un par de burbujas de jabón al aire.

Te había perdido. No, en realidad no perdí nada ese día. Se pierde aquello que se tiene, pero yo nunca te tuve a ti. Y aunque hubiera estado en una relación sentimental contigo, yo no estoy seguro de poder llegar a llamarte "mía". Las mujeres no son algo que uno pueda llamar de su propiedad. Son seres libres que aceptan estar contigo porque se sienten bien al hacerlo, no porque uno las haya atrapado como pajarillos en una jaula de oro. Aún así, hay muchos hombres necios allá afuera que así lo hacen. Espero que él no sea uno de ellos.

No pude soportar ni un minuto más luego de ese beso, pues a ese le siguieron más y las palabras de amor de ustedes llegaban hasta mis oídos a través de las mesas como cañonazos en la lejanía. Había confirmado otra de mis fobias. Se había materializado ante mí en la forma de un tipo con chaqueta de cuero y músculos. En ese momento junté los pedazos de mis venas y las metí a mi mochila junto con los fragmentos de mis sueños. Pagué la cuenta, levanté el cadáver de mi corazón del suelo y me marché de ahí presionando mis ojos para evitar que se fundieran.

**IX**

"No existe ninguna ley en la naturaleza que diga que los físicos teóricos deban ser felices". Escuché esa cita en un programa de televisión e inmediatamente concordé con ella. No es cierto que venimos a este mundo destinados a ser felices. No. En realidad venimos a sufrir.

Te has ido, pero en realidad no lo has hecho. Si así fuera, entonces significaría que en algún momento del pasado estuviste aquí, pero no es así. Y eso habría sido mejor, porque entonces tendría recuerdos de cuando te tuve y con ellos podría sobrevivir el resto de mi vida.

Pero no. Los recuerdos que tengo de ti son sólo unos cuantos días que parecen fotografías de una estrella tomadas con un telescopio. Eso eres Abbey: una estrella azul, brillante y lejana que sólo se deja ver durante ciertas noches.

¡Qué curioso es el amor! ¿No, princesa del hielo? Un día se aparece ante nosotros como un ángel, nos levanta y nos llena de energía. Nos vuelve intrépidos, astutos y felices. Pero cuando su proceso de decaimiento natural comienza, se transforma en un agrio brebaje que nubla nuestros sentidos y estruja nuestros corazones.

No volví a verte desde aquel día. No quise hacerlo. Traté de ahogar mis penas en los números y las ecuaciones. Intenté seguir mi vida encerrado en un laboratorio, pero tu fantasma, ese al que yo había creado para que me acompañara en mis largas horas en la facultad, se había convertido ahora en mi verdugo. Me perseguía a todos lados y no dejaba de golpear los clavos congelados en mi corazón.

Y por si eso fuera poco, mi familia se redujo aún más. Perdí todo lo que quedaba de ella y ahora sólo estoy yo. Mi padre y mi hermano venían de regreso de una fiesta cuando fueron embestidos por un camionero imprudente. El oficial que llamó a casa después del accidente dijo que habían encontrado sus cuerpos al fondo de una barranca junto con el auto. No sé cómo pude soportar el ir a identificarlos a la morgue.

El único tío que tengo aquí en el país fue quien me ayudó con los gastos del funeral. Aún así no estuve presente en la misa en su honor, no participé en los rituales religiosos y apenas pude pronunciar palabra alguna frente a las tumbas.

Después del funeral me encerré en mi habitación. Yo había decidido no ir a esa fiesta debido a mi depresión. Si lo hubiera hecho seguro habría acabado igual que ellos, pero no fue así. Yo sigo vivo, pero con ganas de morir. Creo que lo único que me mantiene aquí eres tú y esa esperanza de verte sola otra vez.

Tú eres la única razón por la que sigo vivo, pero a veces siento que ya no puedo más. He tenido que buscar trabajo para pagarme mis estudios porque mi tío casi no puede ayudarme. Mi tía viene de vez en cuando con mi prima durante la semana para comprobar que estoy bien y hacerme compañía. Me ha sugerido una visita al psicólogo, pero me he negado rotundamente. Ahora debo vivir sólo en esta enorme casa que alguna vez llamé hogar. Sólo por ti volvería a llamarla así.

**X**

Congélame Abbey. Congélame por favor. Sé que puedes hacerlo, sé que todos los yeti tienen habilidades de crioquinesia. Congélame amor mío, congélame.

He estado muriendo en este hospital por más de diez días. A causa de mi depresión, mis defensas inmunológicas bajaron y al parecer contraje una extraña mezcla de enfermedades. Cada uno de los números romanos que has visto desde el inicio de esta carta ha sido un día que he pasado escribiendo para ti.

El día en que empecé a escribir estaba en tan mal estado que creí que jamás volvería a ver la luz, menos aún la de tus ojos. Ese día pedí bolígrafo y papel y comencé a redactar esta carta a manera de auto obituario. Quiero que tengas aunque sea esto de mí, que me recuerdes de alguna manera aunque no me conozcas. Quiero estar presente en tu vida aunque sea en la forma de un montón de hojas escritas a mano. Si el leer esto he entristecido tu corazón, espero algún día puedas perdonármelo.

Me siento terrible. Siento que muero. Me ha parecido escuchar a los doctores decir que ésta es muy probablemente mi última noche. Mi cuerpo lo confirma. Lo siento caer a pedazos. Los gusanos devoran mis entrañas, hurgan en mi cerebro y se llevan para siempre tus recuerdos.

Quiero despedirme de ti. Quiero darte las gracias por haber elegido el asiento treinta y cinco en aquel viaje. Gracias por existir y por gustar tanto del café. Gracias por elegir mi biblioteca para hacer tu tarea. Y finalmente, gracias por el regalo de tus ojos y por la luz que sin quererlo le han dado a mi vida. Gracias por ser quien eres. Si hubieses sido una chica normal tal vez no me hubiera enamorado de ti. Te amo por lo que eres, por quien eres y por cómo eres, y eso es lo que importa.

Gracias por elevar mi promedio escolar, por mostrarme el lado brillante de la vida, por enseñarme que no tengo tan mala suerte y por demostrarme que el amor existe. Gracias por todo Abbey, nunca te voy a olvidar. Y aunque tú no me recuerdes, espero que sí recuerdes esta carta. Te amo Abbey, nunca lo olvides.

Y si pudiera, hay una última cosa que quisiera pedirte: congélame. Congélame Abbey. Saca todo el calor de mi cuerpo. Llévate toda mi energía y junto con ella mi alma y mi dolor. Abrázame como la nieve a las montañas y déjame morir en el frío de tu regazo. Quiero quedar en tus brazos y no en la cama de este hospital. Congélame Abbey. Llévame al sueño eterno en un lecho de hielo. Acaba con mi dolor. Congélame… congélame… congélame…

**Reviews and comments are welcome in English too!**


	3. Tercer Movimiento: El Encuentro

**Tercer Movimiento: El Encuentro.**

_La belleza no puede ser vista, sólo besada  
__Tengo mucho amor para dar  
__Pero ¿dónde estás y cómo alcanzarte?  
_**Tilo Wolff**

Lágrimas. Pequeñas gotas de aguanieve resbalan por las mejillas azules de Abbey como los arroyos que bajan de las montañas en primavera. Sus labios tiemblan como una flor al viento y sus ojos titilan como un par de estrellas reflejadas en el agua de un lago. Su pecho sube y baja lentamente tratando de encontrarle un ritmo a su respiración entrecortada. La avalancha de emociones hace temblar sus manos, y las páginas que en ellas se sostienen vibran como las hojas del maple en la brisa otoñal.

El corazón de la muchacha de hielo se ha fundido. Ha sido el intenso amor de la carta de un desconocido el que ha causado que la capa de hielo que lo rodea se derrita y lo deje expuesto a la fría ventisca. Su cuerpo tiembla y la chica cierra lentamente sus ojos tratando de recordar a ese admirador secreto que se ha tomado todo aquel tiempo para escribirle esas hojas. Busca desesperadamente por todos los rincones de su mente y no encuentra ni una sola imagen de él. Se ha ido. Se ha ido junto con el final de su carta.

Luego de varios minutos de pescar recuerdos en las lagunas de su memoria, la chica finalmente se cansa y cae rendida sobre el mullido edredón de la cama. No sabe qué pensar acerca del joven desconocido. En la carta él dijo estar muriendo, pero en ningún momento confirmó el haber pasado a la Otra Vida. "¿Y si aún estuviese vivo?" se pregunta mirando las hojas que descansan sobre su mesilla de noche. "Si así fuera, y si tuviera alguna manera de saber dónde él estar, yo poder ir a verlo" piensa y luego se detiene súbitamente. "¿Por qué yo pensar eso? ¡Yo ni siquiera saber quién es!" No, sí que lo sabe. Lo sabe ahora que ha leído las más de quince hojas que le escribió para tejerle un recuerdo en su mente. "Pero ¿por qué el interés? ¿por qué yo querer ir a verlo?" vuelve a preguntarse "¿será posible que uno poder enamorarse con una sola carta?" No lo sabe, y ello la preocupa aún más. Le asusta en una extraña forma.

Y de pronto, una bomba de luz estalla sobre la laguna de sus recuerdos. "¡Sí! ¡Yo recordarlo! ¡Claro, pero si estar todo aquí en la carta! ¡Él tener razón, yo recordar perfectamente el día de viaje de venida desde Moscú!" exclama jubilosa saltando de su cama de nuevo hacia las hojas "Recuerdo a ese joven que viajar conmigo ese día. Llevar gafas y todo aspecto de universitario estudioso. Pero ¿cuál ser su nombre?" Y ahí se detiene. Él dijo habérselo mencionado cuando ella se lo preguntó aquel día, pero Abbey ahora ya no lo recuerda. Por más que excava bajo la nieve no puede sacarlo a flote. "¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunta ella como si en realidad él fuera a contestarle de nuevo. Nada, no hay registros de su nombre por ningún lugar.

Cansada de tantos recuerdos y emociones, la chica se cubre con las sábanas y apaga la luz de la habitación. "Seguro mis amigas poder ayudarme mañana" dice al cerrar sus ojos "Seguro Cupid tener una solución".

**II**

La muchacha del hielo camina desesperada por los pasillos de la escuela. Va en busca de la chica que le entregara la carta. Aquella se encuentra en ese momento en una de las torres de la escuela, cuya construcción se asemeja más a la de un castillo gótico que a la de una institución educativa. Al fin se hallan ambas en la entrada de la última habitación de la torre.

— ¡Cupid! — exclama la yeti al verla — ¡Qué bueno que yo encontrarte! Buscarte toda la mañana pero no verte por lado alguno.

— Hola Abbey ¿qué aflige tu corazón? — responde la chica con la misma frase con la que contesta todas las llamadas que llegan a su cabina de radio.

Su compañera de las montañas la toma del brazo y la lleva al interior de aquella habitación. Cierra la puerta y suspira como si acabara de escapar de una persecución.

— Necesito ayuda — dice Abbey con unos labios un poco temblorosos.

— Sí, dime — responde su amiga sentándola en la silla ejecutiva que está frente a la consola.

— ¿Recuerdas la carta que tú entregaste a mí ayer?

— Sí, la recuerdo.

— Bueno… — comienza Abbey pausadamente — Ser de un chico que estudia la universidad. Según la carta el conocerme a mí durante el vuelo en que yo venirme de Rusia para acá. A partir de ese día el enamorarse de mí y ya no poder olvidarme. En la carta decía que nosotros encontrarnos dos veces más: una en biblioteca y otra en café del centro comercial. Menciona haber perdido a su padre y hermano en un accidente y ahora estar muy enfermo en alguno de los hospitales de la ciudad.

— Y ¿cuál es el problema? — dice Cupid luego de una pausa. — El tuyo, claro.

— Tengo miedo.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo?

— No sé. Ni siquiera sé porqué tengo miedo… — se detiene un momento y continúa — Supongo yo temer lo que pueda pasarle a él, pero no sé por qué.

— Abbey: — dice Cupid sentándose a su lado y tomando la gélida mano de la chica — cuando tememos por la vida y la seguridad de alguien es porque esa persona es importante para nosotros. Dime, en este momento ¿cuáles son tus sentimientos por él?

— Miedo de lo que pase con él, y ganas de verlo. — dice Abbey con dificultad — Sólo quierer saber que él estar bien. Al final de su carta dijo querer morir, y yo tener miedo de que él llegar a cometer una barbaridad.

— Es muy lógico. Siempre tendremos miedo de quedarnos sin aquellos a quienes queremos. Tememos su ausencia en nuestras vidas.

— Pero ¿por qué? Yo ni siquiera recordar su nombre. Recuerdo haber visto a alguien en mi vuelo, pero no recordar quién era. ¿Será posible que…? ¿Poder uno enamorarse sólo con una carta?

— Desde el punto de vista de mi experiencia, sí. Y no te avergüences de decirlo. — señala Cupid — Mi padre me ha contado muchos casos como el tuyo. La verdad es que el amor es una fuerza tan extraordinaria que no existe una manera "normal" o "común" de enamorarnos. El amor se manifiesta de formas tan diversas que yo te puedo asegurar, sin temor a equivocarme, que existen tantas maneras de enamorarse como la cantidad de seres que viven en este mundo.

— Entonces ¿ser posible?

— Claro que sí. Sobre todo con una carta como la que te mandaron. — dice Cupid señalando el sobre que sobresale de la mochila de su amiga — Casi todas las cartas que yo entrego en San Valentín son de una sola hoja. Sin contar a la tuya, la más larga que he entregado era de tres hojas. Y, si no me equivoco, la tuya era una docena de hojas ¿no?

— No sé. Yo no contarlas.

— Como sea. Mira: un día una chica me dijo que prefería recibir una carta escrita a mano, pues en ella quedaba impresa parte de la energía y la esencia del autor. Y no podría estar más de acuerdo. De las cartas que entrego, la gran mayoría vienen a mano; y las pocas que vienen a máquina no tienen la misma energía ni sentimientos que las hechas a mano. Podemos saber y sentir muchas cosas de una persona con sólo ver su escritura. Si a veces una sola página nos despierta las emociones; imagínate lo que una docena de páginas pueden hacer.

— Creo que yo imaginarlo. Yo sentirlo. No sé muy bien qué pero comienzo a sentir algo.

— Exactamente Abbey. No tengas miedo de decir que te enamoraste con una carta. He conocido personas que se enamoran con una mirada, con una sonrisa o con una palabra y no les da vergüenza admitirlo. Son felices así. Y es que yo creo que no es una simple carta lo que te escribieron: es una novela corta.

La chica yeti rió nerviosamente.

— Te lo digo sin pena y sin vergüenza: si a mí me llegaran con una carta como ésa, muy probablemente yo también estaría enamorada.

— ¿Y ahora qué hago? — pregunta Abbey — Quiero ir a verlo pero no sé en qué hospital estar él.

— Pues la mejor idea que tengo es ir con alguno de los normies de aquí. Si dijiste que él no era un monstruo tal vez ellos lo conozcan.

— Bien, vamos.

Las dos chicas salen de la cabina y bajan por las escaleras de la torre. Cruzan el pasillo de entrada y caminan por uno de los corredores hasta llegar a una puerta que dice "Club de Matemáticas". Adentro, un chico de camisa amarilla, pantalones grises, chaleco a cuadros y gafas de aumento resuelve ecuaciones en un pizarrón.

— Jackson — dice Cupid al entrar — necesitamos de tu ayuda.

— ¿Para qué soy bueno? — dice el chico acomodándose los anteojos y dejando el gis en la pizarra.

— Nosotros querer saber si tú conoces a él — dice Abbey señalando el extraño nombre que está escrito en el sobre.

— Ah, el hombre de la carta — responde Jackson al ver el sobre — Sí, sí lo ubico. Lo conocí el semestre antepasado cuando la directora se puso de acuerdo con la universidad para que nos dieran asesorías de física a los que íbamos a competir en la estatal.

— ¿Y quién es? — preguntó la chica yeti.

— No puedo decirte. Le prometí que no lo haría — contesta el chico — Éramos amigos. Cuando enfermó y lo hospitalizaron escribió la carta y me pidió de favor que te la entregara. Dijo que si preguntabas por su nombre no te lo dijera.

Abbey le lanzó una fulminante a Jackson, alzando el puño hacia él.

— Cálmate, no es para tanto — le dice Cupid tratando de hacer que baje la mano — Jackson ¿sabes en qué hospital está internado?

— Sí — responde él — y él no me dijo que no les dijera eso. Está en el Merston General. Cama doscientos veinticinco.

— Con eso es suficiente. Gracias Jackson.

Las chicas salieron de aquel cuarto y volvieron al pasillo de entrada. Iban discutiendo la situación cuando sonó el timbre de entrada.

— ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe? — le pregunta Cupid a Abbey antes de marcharse a su salón.

— Segura — dice ella — Yo querer hacer esto sola.

— Bien, entonces que tengas suerte. Te irá bien, es como una cita más o menos a ciegas.

— Gracias — dice Abbey antes de marcharse a cubrir el resto de sus clases.

**III**

En una de las habitaciones de un hospital yace un joven en un estado demacrado. La enfermedad ha hecho estragos sobre su cuerpo y hay momentos en que los doctores simplemente no saben qué le aqueja. Ha estado agonizante por unos días y brillante en otros, pero nunca lo suficientemente bien como para darse de alta. En ese momento una enfermera entra para cambiar las sábanas de la cama y trata de hablar con él para animarlo un poco.

— Buenas tardes joven — dice al entrar — ¿cómo se siente hoy?

— No sé si sentirme bien o mal de haber pasado la noche — responde él con desgano.

— Quita esa cara — le aconseja la mujer — Ya verás que pronto te recuperarás. Tu cuerpo por fin parece estar respondiendo al tratamiento.

— La verdad no sé si alegrarme de eso.

— Anímate, hoy tienes una visita — dice la dama de blanco al retirarse con las sábanas.

El joven la mira extrañado. Hace días que no viene nadie a verlo y sólo sus tíos se preocupan por su estado. Vienen cada vez que sus empleos les permiten y a veces la traen una o dos revistas. No alcanza a imaginarse quién además de ellos podría estar interesarlo en verlo.

En ese instante, un ángel de piel azul aparece en la puerta de la habitación. Su cabello cae largo por su espalda y es tan blanco como la nieve. La chica posa sus ojos violetas sobre el enfermo y se acerca lentamente a su cama. Él no puede creerlo. Ahí está otra vez el fantasma de sus sueños, pero en esta ocasión se ve real; más real y más hermoso que cualquiera de ellos. Reconocería la belleza glacial de ese rostro en cualquier lugar del mundo en que se lo encontrara, y ha ido precisamente a hallarlo en este hospital. El muchacho trata de incorporarse y de decirle algo a ella, pero no puede. Su corazón casi no soporta la tensión emocional del momento; está débil por la medicación y los químicos. Y entonces, en un gesto de piedad y misericordia, ella abre sus labios flanqueados por dos blancos colmillos, y dice:

— Hola.

Él sonríe con la misma luminosidad del sol y contesta el gesto con sus ojos fundidos:

— Hola.

**¿Fin?**

Bien, damas y caballeros, con esto hemos llegado al final de este cortometraje. Espero que haya sido tan agradable para ustedes el leerlo como fue para mí el escribirlo. Gracias por dedicar un poco de su tiempo a apreciar mi arte.

Sé que el final es un poco abrupto, pero es porque he querido dejar a la imaginación de ustedes el decidir cómo va a terminar realmente esta historia: si Abbey va a iniciar una relación con nuestro protagonista; si sólo va a ser una bonita amistado; si simplemente fue a darle las gracias por la carta y decirle que por ahora no tiene tiempo ni disposición para una relación de pareja, etc. Ustedes deciden.

Para aquellos que me leen por primera vez: si les gustó esta historia, mi estilo literario o simplemente les interesó mi arte y quieren conocerme más; los invito a pasarse un momento por mi novela "La Batalla de Costas del Cráneo"; también de Monster High (de la que por cierto ya estoy escribiendo la secuela).

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Er Deivi:** Quise que este fic fuera algo oscuro y melancólico, para que se asemejara con la atmósfera de dolor y resignación que Zweig pinta en su novela. Espero haberlo hecho bien. Aún así, a diferencia de "Carta de una desconocida", ésta tiene un final "feliz".

**Raleene:** ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado la carta! He tratado de capturar es romanticismo que todos relacionamos con el mes de febrero. Es en realidad un mes de muchos contrastes, pues mientras algunos están contentos con su pareja, otros no pueden decir lo mismo de ella/él, o de plano están solos. Aún así quise que el final fuera feliz, como ver un amanecer después de una noche de tormenta, pero sin estar seguro si continuará lloviendo o no. En fin. Gracias por leerme.

**¡A todos gracias, y nos vemos en "El Asedio de Necrópolis"! _Au revoir!_**


End file.
